Perfect
by Danni1989
Summary: SONGFIC.  "Perfect" by Hedley.  Damon and Elena are together a couple months after the original ball. Both realize that they are not perfect, but they want to try for eachother.  Summary sucks, but please give it a shot even just for the song.


This was just spit out, I have no idea if its any good at all. I love this song and I dont know if I did it justice at all. Song is "Perfect" by Hedley. Let me know what you think.

PS I do not own Delena or the song.

* * *

><p><em>Falling a thousand feet per second.<em>

_You still take me by surprise._

_I just know we cant be over _

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Making every kind of silence._

_Takes a lot to realize._

_Its worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie._

_I wont fall. _

_Even if you said I was wrong._

He did it again. He hurt her and now he stood before her feeling more guilty than he could ever remember feeling before. He kept attacking her for the words she said to him, even though he knew better than anyone that she didn't mean them. It had been two months since the Original Ball and in those two months lots had happened. He had finally gotten the girl, that was the high point, but he and the girl had fought for much of the time. He said something stupid, they fought and she continued to take him back. He stood before her completely silent and she didn't speak a word either. He was officially humbled, he had fallen from the place he held himself above the rest of the world. The place where he couldn't be harmed. He was there on the same level as she, and it was up to her whether she crushed him or saved him. He could see the look in her eyes and he knew she was most likely to forgive again. But he wondered when and if there would be a time where he just simply pushed her too far and she wouldn't come running back into his arms. He knew he could either stand there and wait for her to say something, or he could take the fall. He could finish this fight and hopefully move forward from it. Finish it or end it?

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely._

_So please don't leave._

_Was it something I said or just my personality._

He knew he was glaringly far from being perfect. But for you he tried hard to achieve that. She deserved perfect. He told her he would try to be better for her from the beginning. He spent so many years alone and searching. That wasn't living, that was simply existing. The more than a century he searched for Katherine was simply his way of existing as he waited for life to start up for him. His life revolved around Elena. She had this gravitational pull that always pulled him back. Even when he didn't want to. He couldn't be sure if she was mad at him for what he said about what she said before, or if it was something else. It was always something between them and despite how much he loved her it was hard sometimes. But he vowed, for her he would keep trying. That was what she deserved.

_Making every kind of silence._

_It takes a lot to realize._

_Its worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as along as I can feel you holding on._

_I wont fall._

_Even if you said I was wrong._

They still faced each other in silence, and neither knew how to deal with this. This fight was different. Maybe he was wrong before. Maybe he should start over. Apologize and start over, if would be better than just ending everything they'd become to each other. There was so much pain, but that didn't mean it deserved to just end. He couldn't rightfully sit back and watch as his relationship with Elena died. He had worked so hard to get to where he was and he couldn't lose her now. Granted he would be much happier if they weren't constantly fighting. But he would take what he could get. He was with her. It was perfect much of the time, it was passionate, it was beautiful. And then it turned dark with something he did or something he said. But even through her anger he could feel her holding on to him. She may not be physically holding on to his body, but she didn't want to let go. It was clear in the way she still didn't walk away. The way she didn't make him deal by himself. And as long as she was holding on, he wouldn't let go. He would continue holding on with her. He would never let go.

"I'm sorry." he said reaching out and taking her hand.

_I know that I'm not perfect._

_But I keep trying._

_Cause that's what i said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely_

_So please don't leave._

_Was it something I said or just my personality._

Elena knew she was also at fault here. It wasn't entirely his fault. She felt his hand in his and squeezed it back slightly letting him know she was still there. If she hadn't said the stupid words that made him so insecure, then they wouldn't be fighting now. Maybe she would have accepted his love before and they would have been able to ignore the fights they were having. But that wasn't how it happened, so she was forced to deal with it this way. She wasn't perfect either, but he deserved her to try more than she was. She wanted to be perfect for him, she wanted to be everything he ever wanted. When they weren't together, she was so lonely that she honestly wondered if she was still alive. All she wanted was to make it better.

"I know you are." she said caressing the back of his hand with her thumb.

_When you're caught in a lie._

_When you've got nothing to hide._

_When you've got nowhere to run_

_And you've got nothing inside._

_It tears right through me._

_You thought that you knew me_

_You thought that you knew me._

No matter what she was there for him and vice versa. No matter what was going on. If she needed him he was there, and if he needed her she would come. When she couldn't hide from the monsters in her life, he was there. And when he felt nothing he was there. They needed a lot of work but they could work thorough it.

_I'm not perfect._

_But I keep trying_

_Because that's what i said I would do from the start_

_I'm not when I'm lonely _

_so please don't leave._

_Was it something I said or just my personality._

_I'm not perfect_

_But I keep trying_

_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely_

_So please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my self._

_Just myself_

"I really do love you Elena." he whispered when he was finally able to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I know you do." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I know you are." she said leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

_I'm not perfect._

_But I keep trying._


End file.
